User talk:RaTcHeT302
Welcome Hi, welcome to E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sanakan0 (Talk) 15:35, August 3, 2011 List of weapons Plz, add the weapon pages you're creating to the category:Weapons Ok, given your contributions, I gave you the rights; please follow this guidelines: -Instead of making a lot of articles, choose 1st the architecture. I started it with the Feature -> Weapons / Actions one. -No need for too general stuff like 'Hammers' for now : better to make a template for weapons. Thx! Check here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Templates Thanks for the welcome Howdy Rachet! Been playing some in single player, and getting ready to start co-op. Excited to help add to the knoweldge on this wiki. The game sure needs a good reference! Maize 20:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I would change the names of all the images I've submitted so far, but i can't. Do i need Admin rights for that? If I can't change the names on them I'd like to be able to delete them and add new, proper named ones. Thanks! I'll upload them properly named from now on. Sorry for the inconvenience. TopGunner 16:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Any questions about the game? Hey Ratchet! I spotted that you had a question or two about the game, story or factions and I'd like to help you with that. See I've played through the game once already and I've also taken some time to study some of the confusing parts. I created a chatroom just for us editors here: http://eyewikia1.chatango.com/ I'll be there as much as i can. You don't need to register to chat there, simply begin chatting. You should however, select a username at the bottom right. That doesn't require registering either. Hope to see you there soon! TopGunner 16:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Secreta vs. Culters vs. Jians The Culters and Jians are two sub-orders of the Secreta Secretorum. 23:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Given TopGunner contribution + maturity, I added him as an admin too Quick Question that will affect me I'm thinking of making a Wikia account but I just want to know... If you make a wikia account... Does that allow you to have a single account for all the wikia that have a .wikia.com suffix? Like... Will having a wikia account allow you to edit this wikia as a user, and also allow you to edit the ratchet and clank wikia, and the Bioshock wikia? I'm only asking because I've Anon-editing for a long timeand I think that I should have an account by now. Also I have a dynamic IP so... Just putting it out there. Sorry if this is the wrong place to put this message, but I really wanted to know. P.S. If I do make an account never accept any messages from anyone saying that they are me. Again, Dynamic IP. 18:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You will it have a single account usable on every wikia wikis and yes, you will it be able to edit normaly. RaTcHeT302 08:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Just made it. Thanks for giving me the confidence I needed.Eternity08 17:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Template Hi, I'm back from vacation. Seems the wiki got a bit bigger, even if we're having less and less visits. Anyway, please use the weapon template, as asked before! It allows a way better maintenance than the infobox. I'll revert changes soon. It's easy to change the template appearance, and get a better look - will be done shortly. Sanakan0 19:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) delete photos you can delete Formafixed.png and Manducofixed.png Modify the weapon template When editing the Template:Weapon, you can use CSS with the style property of the element you want to change (as you can't have a global css stylesheet in wikia). I already did some changes, the weapon template is now closer to the infobox look, while being easier to modiy. Sanakan0 11:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You know those 'dead-end'? If we add enough links to them, could we remove them from the 'special:deadlinks' page? Or will that happen automatically as a process of the wiki? Respond on my talk page please. Eternity08 21:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : I was actually talking more about these kinds of pages: Special:DeadendPages. If you add enough links to these pages, does the wikia remove them automatically? Or does it have to be manual? Or even a bit of both? Eternity08 20:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey so how can I purchase PSI powers? 06:46, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome message Are you a robot? Or was that an automated message? Lucidius134 (talk) 02:43, March 30, 2015 (UTC)LucidiusLucidius134 (talk) 02:43, March 30, 2015 (UTC)